Animal jam creepy pasta's
by yolododada
Summary: this is a bunch of story's i have made to scare you. Not very scary or long yet but still fun to read. And if your wondering i think instead of rated "T" i think its more rated 11 .
1. animal jam creepy pasta's chapter 1

Animal jam creepy pasta's

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of animal jam and I am not associated with them.

Chapter 1: the mysterious passage

One day I was playing aj around seven that night, when I was going to jamaa township. It showed the loading page (of course) but then it started to get all slow. Still loading I tried logging out after about five minutes. It wouldn't let me, it was as if I lost control of my computer. I started to freak out getting light headed wondering what was happening.

Then all of the sudden it brought me to the base camp and I tried clicking my animal, but it wouldn't let me. My animal (artic wolf) started moving by its self… even more freaked out, yet curious I just sat there watching what the heck would happen, and then it switched my animal into my eagle. Perplexed I watched as it flew to a spot I had never seen before. It was a pure black portal that, obviously nobody new was there. My animal still moving by its self, went in the creepy looking portal and it started loading.

Once done loading I decided to check if my buddies where on (I can move the mouse I just can't move wherever I want) so that I could teleport to them. It showed I had no buddies! I thought maybe that why it took so long to load. And then I checked the places I could go and it showed nowhere. "Gosh what kind of kid's game is this!?" I whispered to myself. Then I looked at my surroundings (it was pure black except where my animal was.) I was in control of my animal again though I could not go back. I moved forward and I saw fman122 standing in front of me I thought it was another fake (even I have one when im bored) but I checked the name tag and it said "fman122" then I got a jam-a-gram and I lost control of my player AGAIN and it opened. Its background was pure white- like the real thing, had his trademark present on it, and said his user name. I opened it (because I cant control my player) my computer went black and shut off…

Authors note:

Leave a comment for suggestions (this is my first fanfiction) i need feedback! And thanks for reading! P.s. sorry for the short chapter I still have to get used to writing!

-yolo


	2. Animal jam creepy pasta's chapter 2

Animal jam creepy pasta's

Disclaimer: I am in association with animal jam head quarters I own nothing but the story…

Chapter 2: getting confused

I turned on my computer again and went straight to animal jam. I saw that my username was no longer yolododada, but now it said: fman's. I totally got the chills, but then decided to click play anyway.

It was loading when all of the sudden the screen went black. "Why is the screen black? The computer is still on" I said to myself. Then all of the sudden it turned on so I could see my animal and a little bit around me, when a bunch of players that looked like fman came out of nowhere. I jumped a little but continued watching what would happen. It then occurred to me to check the user names of the players surrounding me. They all said victim. Then in the players started attacking me and I saw blood that was not just on the screen but on the keyboard and the side of it. I toughed it and felt nothing.

My animal full of blood laying there while I sitting there in shock, watched in horror as It just lay there… and lay there… and lay there… not doing anything. I decided to look at all my other animals, felling my own heartbeat I saw it just looked like raw skin, bones, meat and anything else you could imagine.

"Omg what is happening?"

"What should I do?"

I bit my lip. "Ugh". I tried to exit but it wouldn't let me. I tried to turn off the computer. That didn't work either.

The screen went black and said you've been gone for too long and got logged out please re-log in and try again.

"What?!"

"Oh come on what the heck?!"

I went back on but when I put in my username yolododada. It said: I'm sorry, we cannot find an account matching that username. "what?" … "Oh yeah" I put in fman's as the username and put in the same password. Nothing. "Ok this is getting weird" I said to myself. "Aha!" I thought to go on one of my other files.

It was loading. "hmm everything's fine!" then I searched my user and it looked as if nothing happened. I went to my real file's den and nothing was different. The den was the same, the clothes on all my animals looked the same, everything was just the same. "oook." Nothing happened. The only thing weird was it seemed like a creepy stillness.

"Wait… this cant be right! Why would it just be the same user name and everything?"

I moved around and everything was just like I remembered it before. "I'm confused" I whispered to myself. BOOM, all of the sudden it said: you where gone for too long and got logged out. "ugggggh" I groaned. "Don't tell me" I could feel my heartbeat again. "I hope this isn't happening again". "Well there goes yolododada002." I don't have any others to use…

I woke up in a pool of sweat…

A/N

Ha-ha I'm gonna leave you there to be confused! :P and you can't do anything about it! Hehehe! ):U rate for me plz!

-yolo


End file.
